kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exams: Path 1: The Ruins
Participants Sanada Kihaku Inuzuka Amai The Genin's first True battle Sanada Kihaku: So it was finally time. The Day of the Genin their first true test had arrived, here they would be tested by us, to see how much theyve grown. Here we would decide, in what fields they will need improvement and Jutsu's are best suited for them. So here i found myself Amidst the ruins of an Old City Close to the Border with the Land of Fire. And so there was no snow.Most of the ruined building had vines , moss and even flowers growing on them, and some even had tree's sticking trough the entire remains. And So I Sat there in the scorching Sun, Waiting for the Genin Unfortunate enough to walk this path. It would take the Genin, at least 3 hours to reach this place, the map given would lead the Genin, trough a Canyon, and the small town within its walls, and after that an open plain right up to the ruins. the main path was simple enough and it would be where the Genin would find me. But the rest of the Ruins were like a maze because of all the Debris. Who ever was coming to face me, would have to be on their toes at all times, for one could easily get lost out her, and With all the scatterred Debris, losing sight of your opponent could lead to Suprise attacks. I Smiled from my spott atop the Rooftop edge of the ruined townhall.~This should be fun, i hope he or she will be here soon.~ My smile slipped into a wicked grinn, for a short moment. Before i shifted myself into a meditating stance and closed my eyes, my arms crossed in front of my chest.The Calm breeze brushing over my cheeks, my Hair waving in the wind. And so i waited untill the arrival of the Genin. Amai Inuzuka: How long had they waited for this moment? The moment to be able to finally test their skills. Long and hard training, day after day left them exhausted and unable to move, but it had all lead to this. The first true battle as everyone called it. And so it was, after hours of travel from their small home, they found themselves before and old city, its crumbling walls leaving a rough stairs to the top of the wall, the gate had collapsed and rotted to a few chunks of wood "What do you smell Okami?" the young girls voice was soft and shy, the small white dog beside her sniffed the air a few times before letting out a small bark "Only one? and no more? what about traps?" once again the dog sniffed the air and let out a bark "hmmm ... well okay then, maybe more will turn up, lets go!" the two of them ran forward towards the old city, her long brown hair flowed behind her, her bright blue eyes focused on the city, her red clan markings on her cheeks stood out against her soft skin. The tight kimono she wore had been roughly cut shorter to allow for movement and the shoes she wore muffled sound. When the two past the gates they stood in awe before looking to each other and laughing "I bet you're hungry boy" she sat down against the wall and pulled out a small chunk of meet and handed it to the dog "there, eat up, you deserve it, after that we need to keep an eye out, maybe do some scouting" she sniffed the air "Definately only one, good job Okami" she praised, ruffling the dogs hair "i wonder who it is ..." Sanada Kihaku: Hmm... 2 of them?~I grinned as i still sat there, my arms crossed, my eyes closed.~If there are 2 ,it could only be the Young Inuzuka and her pet.~ I opened my left eye, as i lowered my arms. With my right hand, i rummaged into the pouch on the back of my belt.it took me a moment to find my bandana between the kunai-chain, But once i finally had it, i slowly pulled it out from the pouch. With a quik movement i wrapped the bandana around my forehead, before tilting it to the right side.In So i covered my right eye behind it. This was afterall both a battle, but also a test for the young Genin, to use my sharingan would mean an swift defeat for the young Inuzuka and her dog. I Slowly rose to my feet, as i looked over the ruins, soon they should reach the center of the plaza. And when they do would find me waiting.In the blink of an eye, i had jumped into a corkscrew flip, landing right in the center of the plaza and behind my 2 Spears. Who i had safely embedded into the moist ground. Here i would watch for them. And as i did, took one last moment to eye my surrounding as i grabbed my drinking flask from my sidepouch and unscrewed the bottlecap. I took a small Sip of the Water, before screwing the bottlecap back on and tuckign the flask back into the pouch. My arms now hanged at my side, waiting for her arrival,waiting for that exact moment to instantly fly forward to the hilts of the spear, and start the battle. But first would come explanation. Amai Inuzuka: After at least half an hour of lazing around she would stand slowly and nudge Okami softly, "come on boy, lets get this started" the small dog stirred before standing up stretching for a small period of time, with a loud yap the two ran off, merely jogging to conserve energy "Kunai, check, Shurikan, check, Food pills? check, but only two, best use them as a last resort ,hey?" once again a bark in agreement, as the two approached the central plaza they would stop "What did mama say about open spaces .... hmmm perfect for ambush, plus we don't know what we are facing here" She picked okami up and held him tight as she jumped up onto the roof, landing with a slight stumble, she got on her stomach and crawled to the edge of the roof and observed the central plaza "hmmm, OH THERE" she said just loud enough for Okami to here "hmmm he looks tough, we cant overestimate or underestimate him though .... are they spears??" the two lay silently observing the target "okay then, you ready for this boy? this is where our journey real starts" the two jumped off the roof and slowly walked towards the center of the plaza, stopping roughly 10 meters away "So you are our target? you don't look so tough to me, what do you reckon Okami?" Okami sniffed the air and let out a soft growl "exactly" she smirked and fixed her kimono and hair, making sure her leg pouch was secured "all righty then, lets get started" Sanada Kihaku: The time had finally come. I sensed their approach and now they finally stood before me. Her comment caused a soft chuckle to escape from my lipps as i scanned my gaze over the young Inuzuka girl and her dog.~I was beginning to wonder ,when you would finally arrive. Now the only words i have to tell you are...~My hands swiftly moved to the hilts of my spears and pulled them from the ground ,at the same i launched myself forward as i mutterred.~ Show me your power!~ I had been molding my fire chakra this whole time that i waited and now i channelled it into my spears, its tipps and hilt lighting ablaze. My feet touching the ground only a few feet away from her as i launched myself skywards into a Forward flipp, My spears coming down with tremendous force on the ground right before them.~Wings Of Suzaku!~this attack was meant not to harm, though they would be able to feel the excruciating heat radiated by the spears.No it was meant to wake them and show them to always be ready.The spears grinded trough the ground as in the split second before the spear would come up from the ground a bit behind me i jumped back and merely stood there for a moment my left side turned to them. I made a taunting motion with the left arm. Before i bended trough my knees, the left spear aimed forward, the right spear held at shoulder height. The flames still burning around the spears, my gauntlets were special made and coated with a burn-proof lotion. A neccesary matter to be able to use my own fire techniques to the fullest and minimize the risk it posed to myself.- Amai Inuzuka: She let out a small cry of surprise and jumped back to lower the ammount of heat that was hitting her body "hmph, thats kinda hot, what do you do? Cook your dinner with them? you could do some pretty mean shishkababs" she smirked before looking him up and down "ok Okami, 7th formation, you know the drill" this would be the first sign of their extreme teamworking abilities. Okami barked once and took off to the left, dissapearing into one of the buildings, like Okami, Amai bolted off to the right, vanishing into a building. It was silent for a long time before Okami burst through the door of a building behind Kihaku, at that exact moment, Amai appeared back at the door to his right "Inuzuka Style: Four Legged Technique" , her canines grew to the length and shape of a small wolf, her finger nails changed to claws and she dropped down on all fours, her body became coated in a warm blue coloured chakra, once again she called out "7th formation!" Okami charged in from behind aiming to take him down from the legs, if he stepped back he would trip over okami, depending on how far he went forward Okami would keep going, his only fool proof methods was left, right or up, but thats where Amai came in, she kicked off the wall behind her and launched herself at his side coming in from the right, this left up for him, or forward if he jumped, if he went, Okami would jumped and push Amai in the direction, if he went forward Okami would chase after, the whole time she did not drop the scowl that gave her a more feral appearance. Sanada Kihaku:I watched them bolt off into 2 directions and dissapearing in the building.And so i steadied myself for what was to come. And Then it finally came after a Long wait, a shout alerting she was about to attack. For a moment i sighed, she was making it to easy this way.I plunged my spears into the ground in front of me the flames still swirling around it.waiting for the right timing.a small shift in the wind behind me and in that split second I jumped upwards.At the same time i had begun to Mold my wind Based Chakra and channelling it towards my mouth.considering i hadnt seen the dog,but by the change in the wind, assumed he came from behind .the last moment jump would probably cause the dog to pass between the spears and suffer light burning, or if lucky, stop right before them and suffer only the heat. But as i reached the momentum of my jump and Kept my gaze locked on the young Inuzuka coming at me, I brought my right palm open before my mouth as i channelled the wind chakra from my mouth to the open palm, creating a small ball in only a few seconds.And throwing it towards her, aiming to knock her out of the sky.~Spiralling wind ball ! ~After the attack id let myself dropp into a backflipp and landing on my feet.The moment i landed, i jumped back about 5 feet, not bothering to grabb my spears. The fire chakra gemms embedded into the hilt would keep them Ablaze and safe from the Genin her hands. I Now took a Taijutsu based stance.Leaning trough my knees, my right arm at headheight, my left arm before my stomach area.And once again i watched them.~I have to admit, you got gutts to launch such a wild attack at me. Especially cause i could have severely wounded your dog if my intent was to kill.~I smiled, showing some pride at her Gutsy act, but at the same time i shook my head lightly, to point out that while it was a Gutsy move, it was also very risky.- Amai Inuzuka: The moment their attacks failed the two regrouped, Amai still on all fours after taking the spiraling wind ball ran back over to Okami "Ouch" she grumbled, she appeared slightly dazed but shook it off, her chakra blazing around her body, a low growl came from the two of them "Okami knows how to protect himself, and i would never put him in harms way" her voice hoarse. She sniffed the air and started moving to a point where she could be between him and his spears, she looked over at Okami and nodded "1st formation" the two charged forward with incredible speed. The idea of this formation was to force the opponent back, the main focus to distance him from his spears "ignore the heat, we have suffered worse" she called to Okami. As soon as she was close she twisted her body so that her legs where towards him, using her boosted strength she pusshed off the ground with her hands and began to twist mid air aiming to hit his chest, the speed and strength should be enough to break his defence and leave an openning for Okami who had now lunged at the mans stomach. The speed and accuracy these two used was impressive, showing perfect cooperation between the duo "Nothing is ever achieved by sitting back and waiting, so we must take it head on!" she yelled as her foot came closer. Sanada Kihaku:Ah its about time you got serious. I merely remained standing and didnt even bother to attempt dodging. But neither did i try to block i alloved both her kick and the dog his attack to land dead on, causing me to crinch lightly as i was shoved back a few feet.I shook my head and regained my composture.~Hmm you hit all right for a Genin, With some really hard work. You can become quite deadly someday.~I smiled as i launched forward, My Body spinning a 180 degree, my right foot aimed for her side, as my left foot was aimed for the dog head on. But wether they blocked or dodged , or got hit. I would continue forward and pulled my spear from the ground as i went past them, before landing onto my feet and turning to them.I withdrew the chakra from the spears, dousing the flames, as i sheated the spears.~ Let us see good you are at finding your enemy, when he is hidden.~I Smirked as i made a single handseal and dissapeared, leaving only a blaze of flames in my wake. I Reappeared deep inside the ruins inside an old house as i sat down and waited for them to find me. This place was perfect for such a test, as aside from being a maze, within the compound grew many diffrent plants with diffrent odors. all those odors mixed with mine, would make it quite the task for her to hunt me down . Even if this was their first true battle, for me it also remained a test, and so i would see how she performed in diffrent fields and diffrent circumstances. And so i decided to complicate matters for her. i made the Dragon handseal. As i channelled my fire chakra to mymouth and formed an ash like substance only to spew it out in front of me.~Fire Release: Fire clone.~I mutterred as 2 perfect copies of me were formed by the ash, both the clones then dashed off and went to hide somewhere within the ruins. Now it would be eup to her to find the real me. As the clones smelled ,felt and looked the same as me. But if struck with a strong blow, would erupt into flame. It was for this reason, i tested her strenght to make sure the clones, wouldnt burn her alive.as when struck by a powerfull blow while they have full chakra, would cause them to erupt and scorch a 12 feet wide area.And so i waited for how she would deal with finding the right enemy- Amai Inuzuka: Amai slid infront of Okami and brought her arms into a defensive position taking the full brunt of the kick, she smiled back to Okami "I'll always protect you boy" she said happily. The two jumped back away from him and with a smirk she taunted back "With a bit of work maybe even you can pose a real threat" she laughed and crouched down beside Okami and watched him run off "hmmmm, time to show him what we can really do. What can you smell?" she waited, watching Okami before he barked a few times "Hiding in the aromas? hmmm three of him in different places? it wouldnt be scraps of clothing, they had a different smell, his spears? no they smell of rotten metal .... clones? but what type?" she scratched him behind the ear as she thought. "hmm do we use them now? its crucial that we get it right to start with" Okami growled softly "I know, i know" she smirked and reached into her pocket pulling out a small plastic case with two red pellets inside, popping open the case she put one in her mouth and one in Okami's "eat up" the two bit down on the pills and swallowed "Inuzuka Style: Four Legged Technique" reverting back to her more feral appearance but with a few drastic changes, her chakra was much wilder, her eyes more feral and her teeth and claws longer and sharper, meanwhile Okami adopted long black markings down from his shoulders to his right legs "where is he boy?" the two sniffed around for a moment "He has a sort of ... burning wood smell, but it isnt strong, what do the other ones smell like?" this communication between the two allowed them to work as a small pack and the food pills they recently took enhanced all senses, especially their noses. The difference between the original and the clone's smell would be slight and barely noticable even with enhanced senses "hmmm Left middle or right?" she smirked "Right it is" the sped off with incredible speed stopping at a run down building, she peered inside and spotted him, or the clone, only time would tell, she pulled out a kunai and a shurikan "ready?" she tossed the shurikan with extremely accuracy followed shortly by the kunai "TO THE OTHER SIDE GO" Okami took off to the opposite window and at that point the Kunai would strike the target in the left thigh and the shurikan in the left shoulder "BRACE" the two ducked down low and waited Sanada Kihaku: I blinked, my eyes jumping wide open as i suddenly heard an explosion off to the far left of my location.~ Hmm so they actually managed to make a clone explode.Not bad.~I chuckled as i tilted the bandana up , to the point that i now wore it normally around my head.I slowly rose up to my feet and crossed my arms,They should soon be here if they found that first clone so fast.i slowly opened my right eye, revealing the sharingan held within its eye socket. This time i would face the young genin Seriously and show her my true abilities ,while trying to avoid Killing her and her little dog.~hmm I wonder how my students are fairing in their exam and who they might be facing.~I sighed looking up at the ceiling, the cracks all around alowed for the sun light to pour into the old building, it reflected beautifully off the moss and plants hidden amongst the rubble. It caused for quite the scenery and it helped sooth me.It kept my mind clear .I Chuckled softly, as it hought of what the Young Genin might do next if she escaped the exploding clone unscathed.Curious to see if she would be faced with fear, when i use my single sharingan or some of my more powerfull Jutsu.There was only one way to find out, and that way would be here soon. Amai Inuzuka: The two ducked low as the clone inside exploded "back to me" she mumbled just loud enough for Okami "Did you get a good smell? these smell off, not like he does, so where is the real one?" Okami barked and ran off with her just behind "good boy" they stopped at a window and leant against the wall where she would peep through spotting the target standing in the middle of the room, the pills effect was still strongly in effect and after activating the four legged technique like before the two jumped in with incredible speed and ferocity, first it was Okami with his elongated claws and canines and his now ragged fur with black stripes due to the pills effect, he attack relentlessly aiming for sub-vital points that would leave the target maimed, meanwhile she herself jumped in, her teal blue chakra surrounding her in what looked like a wildfire, she swung her claws and kept moving never staying still for too long, it was impressive how accurate and effectivly they could attack at such short range, if one of her attacks landed it would leave him with a rather solid scratch, when ever she hit she would just continue on the assualt, the whole time during this barrage they were aware of his potential to strike back and kept their eyes and ears trained on him waiting for his slightest movement that could mean an attack back Sanada Kihaku: I Wicked grinn covered my mouth as i sensed their approach, my bloodpressure rising.The thrill of battle coursing trough me.It slightly suprised me ,that a Genin would manage to make me enjoy fthe fight against them.When is potted them and noticed them coming at me with the sharingan, my reaction was swift.It was a good thing that this Genin did not know. That i am The head of the ANBU, the Man Nicknamed the Phantom.My speed was unrivalled And so as she begun a wild barrage of blows my body shifted swift and with ease, to evade the double blows.In the midst of one of those dodges, my hands shot into the pouches on the back of my belt and drawed out 3 Senbons each .The senbons Held between my fingers Like Claws.My body shifted to match the coming of their next blow,my left hand with the senbon's aimed right for the center of the coming arm.the right hand with Senbon's aimed for the Dog's side.their own speed with their attack and the speed of my movements would make,, dodging the counter-attack hard to do. But though i was countering at top speed.i Kept the force of the blow at a minimum, so if the Senbon connected they would pierce to deeply into their skin.But Enough to halt them.I was curious to see how shed respond if she was lightly injured, but dog to his small size, would be injured a bit more severely, but not to a point it would be life threatening. If she attampte dto continue attacking, i would twist the Pierced senbons in her arm lightly to block her from reacting.~This is where the fight ends Amai Amai Inuzuka: At first she didn't notice the three senbon that stuck in her arm, let a lone the three duried deeply into Okami's flesh. two factors led to her realising, first was when she tried to jump back after relising no hits were making contact, at that point she felt a slightly painful tug in her right arm "what the?" the second was when Okami let out a rather bloodcurdling yelp of pain. At that noise the colour drain from her face "O~okami?" she turned her head and almost screamed, whilst the wound to Okami was not gruesome or lifethreatning the sight made her stomach drop "Okami .... OKAMI!" she jumped back ignoring the pain, the senbons ripped out visciously, blood now trickled down her arm in a steady motion, she bolted over to her small dog and bundled him up, from there she jumped out of a window and placed him in and opposite building "i will be back, i'll never leave you for long i swear it" she turned back and snarled visciously "What is he, i couldn't hit him" she ran back into the other building now that Okami was out of harms way, she still had not tended to her own wound but that could wait, she now stood infront of Kihaku with a feral snarl on her face "Inuzuka Style: Four Legged Technique" she got down on all fours, her teal chakra once again surrounding her. Without warning she lunged, purposly missing, in a swift, rather impressive movement she had twisted her body, gathered up two kunai from her pouch, launched them on his left and right before pushing her self at a wall aiming to shoulder into his stomach with increased speed and force "IT ENDS WHEN I SAY IT DOES!" Sanada Kihaku:-As the Left senbons left her flesh and she ran off with her dog, i quikly grabbed a dry cloth and wiped off the blood that was dripping from the Senbon's before putting them back in my pouch.The cloth i merely threw away.I crossed my arms as Wondered for a moment what she'd be up to, only to be shocked awake, by her again appearing before me only now alone and What seemed to be an Angry look on her face. I Smirked as she once again switched into her four legged style and lunged past me, my hair waving along with the air current she created followed by a whistling tone of Kunai's being thrown, i Shifted my feet as i spun 180° degress. And purposely allow the left Kunai to graze past my shoulder. But i didnt respond to it and as she came Flying at me responded with a swift Kick onto her back, With enough force applied to create a small crater under her and Knock the Air right out of her Lungs. I stood above her, my hands shooting into the Tiger handseal before turning to a 45° angle at each of my side's as Slowly 3 Burning red Magatama shaped fireballs with a scorchingly white center appeared and rotated around me My eyes seemed blank and cold. a wicked Grin on my face, showing my terrifying side, as i mutterred my voice sounding scarier~Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder..~I move my left and right hands up and fire 2 of the Magatama's to the side, iknew shed be watching as the Magatama shaped fireballs struck 2 of the Massive trees stickign trough the building and in mere seconds the massive trees shriveled and fell apart into ash. The third Magatama Hovered over the Young Genin.By now fear would probably be readable in her eyes and sweat would most likely trickles over her cheeks.~You sure u dont wanna give up yet , Amai?~I merely smirked and waited for her responce- Amai Inuzuka: She layed there stunned, a floating ball of magma above her face and almost unable to breathe "I ... W~what happened" she mumbled, it was all a blur, all but the destructive force of the magma balls she growled loudly for a while as she thought of ways to escape, eventually however she just let her head fall back "damnit, damnit damnit damnit, i'm sorry Okami, i messed up, he is just too good" she laughed happily and looked back at the man "however, i will always have the last hit" and with that she crack a full fledged kick clean between his legs, there was no warning, no thought to it, she just did it, after that she curled up and waited for the magma ball to hit her knowing that the jounin would not hesitate to hit her with it, yet even with all this fear she was laughing happily, "oh Okami, we did well, the senseis at the academy doubted us but we showed em didn't we" after a moment she looked back to the jounin and smiled "you win this time i guess" Sanada Kihaku: I noticed the fear in her eyes, the remorse and then the acceptance of her fate with a smile and laughter, and then the attempt still launch a final hit, my feet shifting and my leg shooting up and a Soft smash of the leggs colliding as it knocked herrs aside. And then i stood there, my left hand shot to my side again, as the Last Magatama launched away and caused a light explosion on collision with the wall. I bent down trough my knees and held my hand out to her, a Smile accros my face.~You Did good Kid, Il be sure to give you a proper evaluation and Depending ont he others their oppinion, wel form our decision. Now how about we get your and your dog's wounds treated shall we?~I pulled some Bandages and Ointment from pouch a,as well as a Kunai to cute the bandage and looked at her waiting for her to hand me her arm.- Amai Inuzuka: She pouted at the fact that her last strike was deflected, once she was standing again she looked at her arm and smirked "i'll just wipe it, it isn't really that bad" she took a piece of cloth off the benched and started wiping it as she left the building and headed towards where she placed Okami, she didnt bother to see if the jounin followed her, when she arrived to Okami she crouched down beside him and smiled stroking his fur "okay boy, you know the drill, it'll be okay, i have that numbing cream from mumma, and the jounin has some other ointment and bandages, you'll be okay" she pulled out a kunai and snapped off the blade and placed the handle in Okami's mouth for him to bite onto "Yes yes i'm fine just some scratches its all right" one by one she pulled out the senbon making sure to be extremely careful, before each senbon she would cover the area with the numbing cream, after removing the senbon from Okami the two sat and waited for the jounin, making sure to keep pressure on Okami's wounds "I hope we did well enough, and you were great boy, you did so well" Sanada Kihaku: I Chuckled, before moving to follow her, somehow, that stubbornness about having ehr wounds treated reminded me of myself. I followed her to where she ahd left the dog and after watching her carefully remove the Senbon, i smiled. Compassion truly can give amazing strenght to people, the bond those 2 had already proved to be very strong. When she finished i kneeled down beside her . I removed the bottlecap from the ointment bottle and applied the ointment to the bandages and softly and carefully wrapped it around the small dog it's body. When finished i grabbed my kunai and cut it loose from the roll and put the rest back in my pouch.I then turned the bottlecap back on the ointment botle and placed it back next to the bandages. I looked at the 2 and held out my Kunai to her.~Here take it, its a specially made Kunai, stronger then a normal one.Youve earned this.My hand then shot into a Ram seal , before quikly grabbing both the Genin and Dog.And then Nothing. Only a flame was left in our wake at the ruins. and a whiel later we reappeared in front of the Main gate of our village.~Well here we part ways, take good care of yourself and your dog. Youl soon receive word of wether or not you pass~I smiled as i waved and wwent on my way home. but First id grab something to eat.- Amai Inuzuka: As the Jounin walked away she would inspect her new Kunai "wow, its eems pretty specil don't you reckon boy? and what about him, he was tough" Okami barked in agreement, at that same time their stomachs growled loudly, with a burst of laughter the two ran off the the ramen store, bust in like usually and tripping over themselves they ordered the 'Chewy Pork Ramen special" it was their favourite dish, even though Okami wasnt meant to eat ramen, she still let him, it just had to be secret from mumma "I reckon we got in" she said between bites "I mean, we did pretty well and proved how good we work together" Okami barked "Yes like i said my arm is fine, it'll scar but how cool would that look" this is how they would spend the rest of the day, eating, laughing and wandering around the town before finally returning home and going to sleep "Good work Okami ... Good ..... work" with that the two would sleep well into the next day and wake up sore and bruised barely able to move, as to be expected after such a test Category:Yukigakure Category:Exams Category:Completed